How Did This Happen?
by Darkmay
Summary: When A girl from England finally gets her dream to study in Korea, but ends up bumping into some famous Kpop stars, changing her life forever!
1. Chapter 1

Foreword

"Omma! Appa! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry we can't do anything!"

"NO! You have to save them please!"

"I'm sorry but they have passed away."

"I remember that day... my mom and dad had disappeared right in front of me... I was only 5... I was then put into my aunt's care. My aunt was amazing, she cared for me like she was my actual mother and I was her daughter. Just so I could thank her for all that she had done for me, I studied hard and made her proud. My dreams were to someday study in Korea, and she made that dream come true.

Chapter 1

May's POV

I was heading home from college, and as soon as I entered the house.

"Surprise!"

"OH MY GOSH! You guys! You shouldn't have!"

"Of course we should have! It's your 18th birthday honey! You're finally an adult! My baby's growing up!" My Aunt says and embraces me into a hug.

"I love you so much mom!" I give her hug back, "Now let's eat cake!"

After stuffing my face with cake I went to open my presents. I had so many! I got lots of money! Until I saw a small envelope with my name on it, so I picked it up and opened it. It said:

Dear sweetheart,

I've been saving this money for so long, and now that I have finally enough money I wanted to give it to you and for you to fulfil your dreams with. There is also a ticket and I made your passport, all I need from you is that you accept my gift and be happy.

Love, Your dear Aunt Xx

I look behind and run up to her and give her a big fat hug! She's shocked at first but relaxes and hugs me back.

"Mom I love you! Thank you so much!"

"You've always wanted to go to Korea for your studies, and I thought about it, and now that your 18 your old enough to look after yourself."

"I'm totally going to miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you too sweetie!"

A week later

May's POV

"I'm so excited! You don't understand how grateful I am to have a mom like you!" I squeeze her until she can't breathe.

"I love you honey, and be careful over there! Don't talk to strangers on the roads and study hard. I'm going to miss you loads" She embraces me in a hug and we bid our farewells. I walk over to the bag checking... Korea here I come!

"All passengers on flight 248 have arrived at Seoul"

"Wow! That took ages!" I get up from my seat and stretch my arms. I walk out of the airport and take a bus to my brand new home town in Korea.

"I think I'm lost!?" I scratch my head and take another look at the map in my hands.

"I'm sure it's over here somewhere" I look around but can't seem to find the apartment I'm looking for.

"Need any help? (In Korean)"

"Oh...Ummm...I don't understand..."

"You speak English? I said do you need any help?"

"Oh...yes please. I can't seem to find my apartment. It should be around here somewhere."

"What apartment do you stay at?"

"Well I don't really stay at it yet...oh hold on a second" I search through my pockets and take a card out, "Block 12, Young Street"

"Hello neighbour. I stay there too, let's walk together." He smiles at me

"Oh that good, lets.." I smile at him and he smiles back. I just realised how handsome he is. "By the way what is your name?"

"My name is Kim Ki-Bum, what is yours?"

"I'm Maysoona, but you can just call me May I feel more comfortable with it"

"That's cute, well May we're here" He points at a tall building in front of him.

"Thanks so much!"

"No problem. Let's go inside"

"What's your door number? I'll come over sometimes" I ask him

"268. We are having a new guest today so it'll be interesting"

We walk over to his room door.

"OH, what is your room door number?"

"Let me check" I search through my pocket and take a paper out. "Wait!, what is your room number again?!"

"268"

"OMG! That's my room number! So I'm the new person staying over!" I freeze in shock!

"Awesome!"

"NO! Not awesome! Not that I hate you, but I can't stay with a GUY! I know you're really nice but you're a ...a.. GUY!"

"This is going to be interesting!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May's POV

_**How did this happen?! Mom must have made a mistake! I can't live with a guy! What do I do?!**_

"Are you coming in?" Ki-bum says and ushers me in

_**This place is a decent size... its empty though... why are there so many rooms...**_

"Err... which one is my room?

"I'll show you" He walks down a corridor and opens the door to the last room on the right. "Here"

I look inside, _**WOW! He did this for me? It's so pretty!**_

Everything was decorated in purples, everything looked so modern!

"WOW! You did this for me?" I turn and look at him in disbelief

He gives a smile, "Do you like it?"

"It's Amazing! I love purple!" I walk slowly into the room soaking everything in. I look back at the door were Ki-bum is standing.

"Err... Just give me a second" He nods and walks away. I close the door and rummage through my pockets to find my mobile phone. Put my new sim card in and I quickly dial my Mom's number.

"Hello?" I hear from the other side.

"Mom! Major problem! I think you rented out the wrong room!"

"Hold on Honey! Calm down! What are you talking about? ... You haven't even told me how your flight went and you've already started shouting at me... What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath, "Okay well... my flight was very tiring but I got here in one piece... just one problem..."

"Oh that's good... so what is the problem?"

"I think you may have rented out the wrong room in the apartment! You never told me I was going to be staying with someone!"

"Sorry for not telling you, But if I told you, you would have never gone! I really wanted you to go and study! I couldn't afford to find a single room, so I rented a room were some people were already staying at... and they told me that they would take good care of you, they sounded like very nice people"

"MOM! What do you mean people? So you're telling me there's more than just one GUY!"

"Yeah I think they said there are about 13 of them..."

"13 GUYS!"

"Please calm down sweetie! I did it for your safety; they will look after you well, if they try anything on you just call me! I'll pick you up straight away!"

"Okay mom... I'm only staying here because u couldn't find anywhere else... and I only came here to study... Thanks anyway... Love you!"

"I love you too honey! I'll talk to you later BYE!"

"Bye bye"

_**OMG! There are 13 guys! Oh mom you always come out with surprises... well...where are these 13 guys? There's only one here... That must explain all those rooms... **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I open my room door and I'm getting really hungry, so I head over to the kitchen. Ki Bum is already cooking food so i thought i should help him out...well I guess I'm staying here so i might as well do something helpful!

"Hey... err you need any help?"

"No its okay why don't you sit down and watch some TV or something, I'll do everything here!" He answers with a really cute smile!

OMG! U just met him! Stop it MAY! *Blush Blush*

"Why are your cheeks so red?"

"Err...Are they!? Err... do u feel cold...It seems a bit chilly maybe that's why!"

"Oh do you want me to put the heating up?" He asks me with concerned eyes

"Err... no it's okay... I'm fine!" I smile and go to watch some TV

OMG! Look at the size of the TV screen! It's so BIG and SHINY! My eyes widen as I quickly switch it on and run to the sofa. WOW! This sofa is so SOFT! I flick through all the channels but I didn't understand anything they said so I just switched it off. *Sigh*

What to do? Might as well help Ki Bum at least set the table... If he lets me!

"Ermm... can I at least help u with setting the table?"

"Sure... the tables are over their just unfold them and join them together, and help me putting down the dishes" He gives me a smile again

"Sure" I run over and unfold the table and join them together. WOW these tables are really long... okay there definitely must be a lot of them... but I haven't really seen them yet...

I wonder where these other 12 are then!?

**Narrator's POV**

Little did May know that those other 12 guys were actually K-pop stars, and that she was staying in the house of Super Junior! She didn't even realise that when flicking through the channels on TV she passed a channel that was showing a Programme about Super Junior!

She doesn't realise that this can be a big step in her life and can change it maybe... forever...

**Kyuhyun's POV (A few minutes Back)**

Wow! That dance practice was long!

"Hey Leetuek! Is it true were having someone stay in our apartment?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet her!"

"Wait! Did you just say 'her'?"

"Yeah why?... It's okay! She's foreign, she doesn't know much Korean so we have to teach her it, and she came from England to study in Korea"

"Did you even think this through!? We can't have a girl staying in our apartment! You know how half of us walk around half naked in the house!"

"Oh yeah... well now you won't! I think I should make some rules for you guys!"

"This is going to be weird..."

"Well, At least Yesung's really happy; look at him he's flying across the room singing!"

I look over at him and Leetuek actually was telling the truth! Yesung was dancing like a lunatic singing a mix of different songs! Everyone was happy, they all had smiles on their faces... well all of them except for one...

I walk over to Heechul

"Hey Heechul, what's with the long face?"

"Ah, it's nothing..."

"You're definitely sad about something. Just tell me"

"Well...I'm not too happy about the guest... I mean... she'll steal all the lime light and it won't be Heechul the girl of the group anymore!"

"Heechul! Seriously!? You'll always be the girl of Super Junior! She's not even part of Super Junior silly!" I slap him on the head

"AAH! That hurt! Thanks for cheering me up!"

"HEY GUYS LETS GO!" Leetuek shouts from the other side of the room ushering us out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mays POV

*KNOCK KNOCK*

OMG! It must be other 12 of them! I wonder what they'll think of me...

I hear Ki Bum open the door and then a loud THUD! O_O

I run over and see Ki Bum on the floor and 12 guys flooding through the door! All of them line up in front of me and bow down in unison

"Annyeoung haseyo! Uri Super Juni-OR!"

I was so shocked! 12 Amazingly good looking guys just flooded through that door and greeted me so nicely! But, What! I didn't really understand them...

"YAA! What do u guys think you're doing?! You're going to scare the girl! And remember she doesn't know Korean!" Ki Bum shouts at them and stands next to me.

"Now one by one, introduce yourself, and try to use English, You've learnt enough to introduce yourselves" He commands

"Mianhae!"

Kim Bum points at each one as they say their names.

"WOW!" There's so many of you! I don't know if I'll be able to remember all your names"

"Oi, Ki Bum what did she say?" The guy with the blonde hair asks

"She said: that there are so many of us and it'll be hard for her to remember our names"

"Ahh! I think we need to teach her some Korean... It's going to be hard to communicate like this"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll be teaching her some Korean, and you guys will be learning more English, Do you think that's fair?"

"Yeah! Oh I can't wait to learn ENGRISH!" The guy with the blonde hair screams!

While everyone is shouting and screaming at each other, I notice someone walking past and straight to a room and close their door. Who's that? I should go see...

"Err, Ki Bum? I'm just going to go get something"

"Oh yeah okay, come back quickly because we are going to eat now"

"Ah yeah"

I walk over to the door that just closed, *knock knock*

... There was no answer... so I knocked again, still no answer, I knocked a final time... But there was still no answer... I must be imagining, so I turned around to head back. When the door opened

"Neh..." A low toned voice came, I turned around

"Ahh, err." OH crap I forgot I didn't know Korean... :s

"Neh..."

"Ahh, err Ki Bum says were going to eat now" And I do hand gestures to show that it's eating... I think I failed at that... :/

"Ah, arasso... I'll be there in a bit" He replies

"Yeah" I bowed. I don't know what he said... but yeah I'll take it that he's not coming because he's gone back in his room... _

I head back to the table were everyone is waiting for me, that's so nice they waited for me J

I sat down next to Ki Bum and I think the eldest... what was his name again... Lee... err something...

"where's Heechul?" Ki Bum asked them

"He was here when we came in! He's probably in his room" Siwon answered

Just then the guy I was talking to earlier comes in the room, Oh, I was wrong haha! I thought he wasn't going to come JI really need to learn how to speak Korean

Everyone begins to eat and finish really quickly, I start to help clean the dishes away, and see that the long hair one walks back to his room again, so I start to walk in that direction when the blonde hair one drags me away

"No! Don't... Ki Bum do... come talk" and he takes me to where the group are sitting in a circle on the floor, he makes me sit on the sofa, "Here sit" So I sit down

"What about Ki Bum? Aren't you guys going to help him?"

"Help! No no no!... err.. He do this time.." He answers

"Oh okay"

"Shall we... game!?"

"Err... sure, what game?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eunhyuk's POV

"Actually! No game! We Teach.. names!"

"yeah I guess I don't know any of your names even though u guys told me not long ago"

"Err..." What did she say...? "KI BUM! WE NEED YOU!"

"HOLD ON! I'M COMING!"

"Wait...err... Ki Bum...come" I tell her

"Ah okay" She replies, oh she hasn't told us her name.

"Oh wait what your name?" I ask her

"Oh sorry! My name is Maysoona, but call me May it's easier"

"Ah Okay May" J

Ki Bum comes into the room

"So what did you need me for?"

"Oh Ki Bum! Help with the translation! PLEASE!"

May's POV

"Ah yeah okay! May, I'll help with the translation okay!"

"Ah thank you! I thought it would be hard for... Sorry i don't remember his name...ermm..."

"Eunhyuk"

"What?!" Eunhyuk replies

"I wasn't calling you! I was telling her your name!"

"OH!"

"Why don't we all say a bit about ourselves so it's easier for her to remember our names"

"AH YEAH GOOD IDEA!" Everyone says and sits in a circle

"Erm, Ki Bum... Don't you think someone's missing?" I look over to the door the guy with the long hair went to

"Oh! Yeah Heechul is missing, one sec I'll go get him"

"Okay"

Heechul's POV

What do I do? Why did I suddenly feel like that, I automatically separated myself from everyone else, why? I felt like I couldn't stand in that room any longer. My heart was beating too fast, as soon as I saw her. Why do I feel like this? I put my hand over my heart and can feel it thumping rapidly louder and louder it gets.

*Knock Knock*

My head turns to the door.

*Knock Knock*

Shall I open it?

*knock Knock*

I slowly walk over to the door. I think the person has gone... I open the door. It's her! My heart suddenly increases its pulse, I can't show it.

"Neh..." I reply in a low tone, I hope she doesn't see through me.

"Err..." She replies

"Neh..." I reply again

"Ahh, err Ki Bum says were going to eat now" She does hand gestures; I think she's trying to say to come and eat.

"Ah, arasso... I'll be there in a bit" I reply

"Yeah" She bows, I don't know if she understood that or not. I quickly close the door again, and slide my back behind the door. My heart, what's happening to me?

As soon as my heart beat goes back to normal I head out to eat. I make sure I don't give eye contact to her and quickly head back to my room. What do I do? Every time I see her this happens to me.

I don't understand this feeling...

Another knock comes at the door

*Knock Knock*

I wonder if it's her again...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heechul's POV

*Knock Knock*

I wonder if it's her again...

"Heechul open the door!" Ki Bum shouts

Oh it's not her *Sigh*

"Alright I'm coming!"

I open the door and Ki Bum has a confused look on his face.

"Heechul, why are you in your room? You should be out here, helping us welcome the new girl, What has gotten into you?"

"Ahh, well I just had to ermm..." Oh Crap! "I ermm... was doing my hair! You know I don't like not looking my best!" I hope my excuse was good .

"Okay... Just hurry up and come out!"

"Ah yeah, I'll be there in 2 minutes" AISHH! I close the door.

What the heck! I'm Kim Heechul! I'm sure it's just nothing and my heart was just acting up because I look so darn HOT today ;)

Okay here we go! I open the door and walk over to the group of guys now sitting in a circle on the floor, Keep it together Heechul, Keep it together. I look over to May... . Nothing happened... see! It was just because of my looks :D

"Why are you grinning to yourself?" Donghae asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?... what?... me?... I wasn't grinning!"

"Uh yeah you were... just now when you walked in"

"Ermm... you must be imagining things!"

"Actually... You were!" Everyone says together

"Ahh yeah whatever!" I pass my hand through my hair and let it slide by; I sit down next to Sungmin and complete the circle.

May's POV

Heechul...ermm I think, joins us in the circle, finally he's joining us, and I wonder why he went to his room instead of following everyone else?

"So! Now that we all are here, I can now explain to her who we are" Leetuek says as he stands up. Everyone faces him, "We are a K-pop group named Super Junior, our company name is SM Entertainment, We usually are really busy but always come home at end of busy day, hmm... what else? Guys help me?" I listen with attentive ears, did he just say K-pop group! I wonder where this is going.

Kangin shoots up, "Well, we are very nice people, and we here to be your brothers and protect you so study hard, what else?"

"If need anything or anyone hurt you we'll be there for you, we give our numbers, just not to give anyone our number if ask, because we famous" Donghae adds.

"Waa!" I clap at their amazing joke, "That was so funny! Ah Come on you really think I would believe that? Why would a famous pop group take in a girl like me?" They all look at each other with confused faces, "If you were this so called 'Super Junior' then you would have never taken me in, I would just get in the way of things and would be an extra burden on you guys, so stop joking around hahaha!"

"No we really are telling the truth!" Ki Bum exclaims

"HAHAHA! Stop it! This is too funny! Ahh my sides hurt from all this laughing, you guys are so funny!" I hold my sides and laugh so much I get really tired *Yawn* "well, I'm really tired so I'm going to head off to sleep" I walk over to my room. And Ki Bum Stops me.

"Wait! We are telling the truth, and we still need to explain our schedule tomorrow"

"Okay the jokes old now let me go sleep" I walk in my room

"Bu!" I cut him off as I close the door *Sigh* aha that was funny joke but they got a bit annoying when they carried it on, ahh I'm so tired.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

May's POV

I wake up to the loud continuous annoying buzzing sound of my alarm. I sway my hand to the side trying to find my phone, still my eyes closed. Once I grab my phone I quickly turn the alarm off, finally opening my eyes slowly and stretching while looking at my surroundings still half asleep. I get up as my usual routine and head out the room to go to the washroom forgetting that I hadn't changed my clothes and I was still in my short lace night dress.

I walk over to what I remember to be the bathroom door, until someone coughs really loudly, turns me around and pushes me back to my room door, "I advise you to get changed first" He says pushing me into the room and closing the door behind me.

"Huh?" I say still half asleep.. then seconds later I realise what had just happened turning bright red in the face looking down at my night dress, "Ooops!" I bite my lip and then hurry to my suitcase on the floor, nearly tearing the zip open.

"Waaa! I'm so stupid! How can I forget that I'm living with loads of guys!" I whack my head trying to get my mind straight "I guess it's because i only had mom at home.." I drift on thinking how my Dad is doing in Thailand for his business trip "AH! hat reminds me I need to phone mom straight after my shower, maybe after breakfast actually" I quickly pick out my gown, and also some clothes for the day. Putting the gown on i close my suitcase and then head over to the bathroom again, this time making sure i was covered enough.

The door to the bathroom was open, so i guess no one was inside. I go into the bathroom, take my shower and get changed into my clothes.

I walk out the bathroom, hair still wet as I scrub it under the towel, and head towards the kitchen to see what's for breakfast. On my way to the kitchen all the members were rushing around everywhere and passing things to one and other. 'What is going on?' I thought as i reach to the kitchen I see, one of the members making pancakes. "Mmmmm smells nice" I say taking in the sweet sticky scent of the pancakes.

He turns around smiling at me "Want some?" He asks. I couldn't say no to pancakes so I nodded smiling back "Thank you" I walk back to room only to put my towel on the heater and then come back into the kitchen taking the pancakes off him and taking it into the sitting room where I sat at a table next to the leader munching away.

The leader watched as I munched away and s smile appeared on his face making his eyes form moon shapes, only to make me blush a hint of red. 'Aigoo Why is every one of them so handsome for? This is going to take me some time.." I think in my head trying to finish the rest of my pancakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I quickly finish my pancakes, and wash the plate. The boys had all gotten ready to go somewhere, Where are they heading off to?' I wipe my hands dry and then walk back into the living room and see everyone huddled around another older guy... I walk over and tap Ki Bum's shoulder "Who's that?" I ask a little confused.

Before Ki Bum can reply the other guy walks over to me and says "Who are you!? and what are you doing here in this dorm!? Are you a crazy fan!?" He grabs my wrist and is about to drag me out when Siwon places his hand on the guys shoulder.

"Hyung" Siwon nods his head reassuring the guy and he lets go of my hand. I look at my read wrist as it throbs in pain and then hide behind Ki Bum clutching his shirt with my other hand. I have no idea what he just said but he is really scary!

"Who is she then!?" The guy half shouts. I jump a little and tighten my grip on Ki Bums shirt. Ki Bum look behind and smiles.

"Don't worry he isn't a bad person" he replies trying to reassure me

"She's a new dorm member" Siwon starts his conversation as he explains everything to the guy. The guy calms down and looks back at me.

"I am very sorry for being so rude, I'm Super Junior's manager, and its only my job to keep them safe" He gives a warm smile. I shuffle out from behind Ki Bum and bow

"ermm, it's okay...but what do you mean by manager?" I ask confused a little.

"Don't you know who they are?" The manager looks at me puzzled

"What do you mean?"

"Hyung we tried to explain but she just found it as a joke and thought we were lieing to her" Leetuek says. The manager chuckles

"Well why don't we take her with us and then she will surely find out who you are" He says to Leetuek and then asks me in English, "You will find out if you come with us. Get ready, we will wait here for you" I just look at him even more puzzled than before.

Ki Bum nudges me "Go get ready, it'll be fun" I nod and then go into my room to get my coat and bag and walk back out to where they are standing next to the door.

"come on then" Ki Bum holds my hand and I blush bright red.. but its more like how an older brother would look after his sister than anything. I wonder where we are going? And what he means by manager? this will be interesting


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We enter a huge white building with many windows and in the centre of the building was a sign that read 'SM TOWN' with a star behind it.

Ki-Bum still hasn't let go of my hand and when we entered the building his grip got tighter making me jump slightly. I think he noticed, he looked back at me.

"I don't want you to get lost" He says reassuring me and I just nod.

We soon enter a room with many dressing tables, mirrors and clothes hung on racks everywhere.

That's when it hits me, these guys really are famous! ...I thought they were joking with me... and that man is the manager of Super Junior these boys! My eyes grow wide as I stare at the room as I see the boys sit at the chairs in front of the long dressing table.

I feel a slight tug on my hand, and then soon snap out of it looking up at kibum. He looks at me with his eyebrows scrunched "You not coming in?" He asks

"I...I..." Nothing was coming out of my mouth. He soon relaxes his expression and then it turns into a smile.

"So you believe us now?" He grins but I just look at him in disbelief

"But...why?" This isn't true... it can't be... I mean why would they let me in their dorm? It doesn't make sense!

"What do you mean why?" He chuckles then pulls me into the room. "You sit here, I'll be right back" He makes me sit at a chair at the dressing table. I sit there thinking as to why they had let a total stranger like me into their dorm, my head lowered in thought.

Heechul's POV

AISH! Ki Bum really needs to let go of her hand! It's not like they're a couple! Aish why am I getting heated up for? But he better let her hand go!

Doesn't look like it's happening any time soon, aaahh forget it! I walk past her into the room and sit at a chair in front of the dressing table and admire myself in the mirror and fix my hair.

I then see someone sit next to me from the corner of my eye and turn my head to see who it is. It's her! She looks down in thought... I wonder what she's thinking about. Soon my eyes travel down her face and onto her plump lips that are now in a pout, those kissable lips. WHAT AM I THINKING!? I quickly look back to the mirror my heartbeat quickens and my face starts to burn. I place my hand on my chest and breath in and out trying to calm myself down.

"AISH!" I slap myself trying to stop thinking about her.

"Are you okay?" She says something in English... I don't really understand but it makes me look back at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

May's POV

"Are you okay?" I ask Heechul when I see him slap himself. He looks over at me.. maybe he understood. He just stares at me not saying a single word..okay he didn't understand. Wait what's that word... I was looking up Korean phrases last night.. errm.. oh yeah!

"gwaenchanh-a?" I ask... I hope that's right. His stare soon turns into a smile and then he nods

"Neh" He replies, I just smile in return and he blushes slightly then turns back to the mirror admiring himself.

Weird...

Anyway what the heck am I doing in the middle of all this? The member on the other side of me turns his head to me and looks at me with a concerned look.

"You Okay?" He asks me... I think his name is Siwon...

"I'm fine...gomawa" I reply back to him

"It doesn't look like..."

"No really I'm fine" I sigh a little too loud though.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks directly into my eyes

"You can ask anything... I'm your Oppa now" He smiles as he says this.

It makes me blush, but seems to make me feel all warm inside, like he is my actual brother looking after me.

"It's just..." I look up at him "Why didn't you tell me before I moved in that you guys were famous? And why is it that you let a commoner into your dorm? Won't I just be a nuisance to you all?"

He listens attentively to my babbling nodding all throughout.

"I would want to explain now...but I think it's better if we all sat together and told you why" He pats my shoulder and then gives a warm smile "Please understand"

I just nod and then turn to look at myself in the mirror and fix my hair, putting a few strands to the front and sweeping my bangs to the side.

One of the make-up artists come up to me .

"Annyeonghaseyo! I'm Hye Mi! Wow your hair is really pretty and very long! How do you manage to keep it so well looked after!" She says admiring my hair.

But I have no idea what she just said and I look at Siwon with a 'Help' expression on my face.

He chuckles and says something to the woman. Then looks back at me "Well this is Hye Mi, and she said your hair is pretty and long, how do you keep it well looked after?"

I smile "Oh hey Hye Mi, I got that a lot back home too, I just do what everyone else does" I shrug my shoulders... my hair is really long though.

It flows in waves all the way until it reaches just under my behind. (_THIS IS TRUE! ^.^ My hair is really long haha_)

He smiles then says something to Hye Mi again and she smiles too.

"Ask her if she dyes her hair? It's a really light brown colour, and it looks like she has a bit of blonde, and other shades of brown in her hair" Siwon nods at her

"She asked if you dye your hair?" I chuckle again

"No I don't, it's all natural! Look I can prove it" I close my eyes and show him my lashes that are half blonde and half brown. (_This is also true lol! I have weird genes_)

We end up having a nice conversation like this.

"OH yeah I came to do her make-up, Ki Bum told me he wanted her to be in some photos when you guys go for your photo shoot so he can keep as memories" She tell Siwon something

"Ahh, she goes she needs to do you your make-up"

"Ehhh why?" I say in shock. WHAT!? O.O

"She said Ki Bum wants you to also take part in our photo shoot so we can keep some memories" He smiles "I think it's a good idea and would be fun!"

"Do I have to?" I give puppy eyes to Siwon.

And I've never taken part in a photo shoot before; I don't even know what to do? I might make a fool of myself

"I know Ki Bum, he's the stubborn type and won't let you off until you do what he wants"

I pout "Okay fine!" I give in, what's the worst that can happen?

Siwon gives a thumbs up to Hye Mi and she's about to start adding foundation to my face before I stop her.

"Ermm.. can you make it light, I don't want lots of make-up on" She looks at me confused and Siwon then explains to her what I said.

She chuckles and nods her head and puts the foundation down and rummages through her things and then pulls some BB Cream out.

Soon she finishes with her magic and lets me look in the mirror. "Waa, Pretty!" What's the word for it in Korean again?

I hear someone next to me say "yeppuda" very gently so I just about hear it, making me blush a little, that's it.

Heechul's POV

I soon finish my make-up and look over at May who seems to have finished hers. Apparently she's taking part in the photo shoot too.

My eyes grow big and my mouth part's slightly letting out "Yeppuda" I say then quickly cover my mouth. Why did I say that out loud? I blush then get up from my seat and clear my throat.

She looks up at me and gives me a smile. Ommo so cute! I can't help but smile back at her and she giggles.

My face starts to burn. Why do you do this to me? I quickly walk away and pretend to roam through the clothes just to get some distance from her even though I already know what I'm going to wear since Noona already picked it out for me.

"Heechul, what are you doing?" Kyuhyun asks

"Errr.. well I.. You know me Kyu! I always am so picky in the clothes I chose!" I playfully smack his arm and laugh.

"Sure... hyung can you stop hitting the Maknae, you know what I can do" He looks at me evilly.

"Mianhae minahea!" I back away from the scary Maknae and just walk out the room and make my way to the studio before everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Heechul's POV

I arrived at the studio before everyone else. I just wanted some distance from her; she kept making my heart jump. I swear this isn't good for my health. I sit at one of the chairs behind the camera; they seem to be still making finishing touches to the setting we are going to be taking photos in.

Not too long, maybe five minutes later everything seems to be set and the members come into the studio all dressed for the shoot.

The photographer stands up "Okay Guys I want you all to line up in your normal stage order" He claps his hands and everyone follows what he says.

We all line up in front of the camera as he told us to. I look past the camera where May is sitting. I think she saw me looking over at her. She smiles and winks at me, making me blush slightly. Aish this girl! I quickly look away trying to cool my face down.

"Heechul! Face the camera!" The photographer barks at me. AISH! I roll my eyes and then look at the camera, "I want you all to do serious cool poses"

We all do as told and the photographer takes many pictures, and tells us to do many different poses. We soon finish our album photo shoot and the guys take a break before we start to take pictures again for Ki-Bum's weird plan.

May's POV

I watch as the guys pose really well, waa they all look really handsome! My face starts to heat... Oh God is it going to be like this every day. I touch my warm cheeks as they slowly start to cool down.

The boys finish their shoot and Ki-Bum comes running up to me.

"So what did you think?" He asks grinning brightly

"That was super cool! You all looked really handsome" I smile warmly back

"Well, we are going to take a break for about 10 minutes before we add you into the shoot" He says sitting down next to me.

I look over at him as he takes a few sips from his water "So what do I do? I've never done this before... " I ask a bit nervous

"Ahh just do what the photographer tell you to do, and it should go easy and quick" He smiles

I nod "Hopefully" I mutter and then turn back to him "So why do you want me to take part in this anyway?" I ask a bit curious

He taps his nose "For me to know and you to find out" He chuckles slightly as I pout

"No fair" I cross my arms

"Ey! It's for some memories I want to collect... and maybe something else too"

"Fine" I stick my tongue out at him, and he just laughs in return.

-10 minutes later-

"Okay guys! Get ready for your final shooting!" The photographer claps and we all get up to stand in front of the white screen.

There is a purple coloured soft block in the middle.

"Miss, please sit there" The photographer ushers me to sit on the block. I nod and sit down "Okay great! Now boys all of you huddle around her I want a few standing at the back and some kneeled in front"

They all do as they are told and they pose cutely with me in the middle. The Photographer takes lots of images and we change some of the poses.

"Okay that's good" The photographer does an Okay sign.

"That was good May!" Ki Bum ruffles my hair. Aigoo don't touch my hair I quickly fix it.

"Yeah Good!" ...Leetuek gives me a thumbs up and everyone nods in agreement, making me smile.

"Thank you..ah...gomawa" I bow slightly

"Wow you're picking up the language fast" Ki Bum grins.

"Yeah I just looked up some common phrases... I guess I did remember all of them" I smile back

"Come on let's all go get ice-cream to celebrate your first photo shoot" He grabs my hand and drags me out and everyone follows cheering and screaming about ice-cream.

-At The ice-cream parlour –

"What's your favourite flavour?" Ki Bum asks as he scans the different coloured tubs in the display freezers.

"Hmmm, I like strawberry" I point to a pink coloured tub full of strawberry ice-cream

"You're so boring" He pokes my cheek.

"Ah! SO!" I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles. Then he tells the woman at the counter something. I think he ordered my ice-cream since he pointed at the strawberry tub.

I look back to see all the members at a large party table near the back of the parlour "I'll just be waiting over there" I tell Ki Bum. He nods and I head over to the table.

I sit next to Heechul since the seat next to his was the closest.

Heechul's POV

I'm busy texting away on my phone and then feel the seat sink slightly as someone sits next to me. I look to my right and it's her. Aish why did she have to sit here, there's a space next to Sungmin.

She looks over at me and smiles "I Hope you don't mind me sitting here, it was the closest" She says something in English. I just look back at my phone as I start to feel my face burn.

Soon Ki Bum arrives with everyone's order. He places the tray on the table and everyone lunges for their ice-scream.

I lean in to take mine when someone's hand touches mine going for the same ice-cream. Her hand quickly moves away and she blushes slightly and grabs the ice-cream next to it and shoves spoonfuls of ice-cream in her mouth.

My face goes a little red "S...Sorry" I say to her and she just nods slightly and puts another spoon of ice-cream in her mouth. If she carries on eating her ice-cream like that she's going to get brain fr-

"Ahh" She holds her head and scrunches her eyes closed. Then giggles "Brain freeze"

I just chuckle knowing she was going to get it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-A few weeks later-

May has started to understand Korean a lot more than before, but she still is rusty in many places, but she has the basics sorted. Also she now goes to Seoul University and has had her first week of lectures. Heechul as well as the other members of Super Junior have gotten used to having May in the dorm, for the period of time she is there. Everyone is overjoyed and happy all the time as they now have a younger sister to play with and look forward to when they come home from their very busy and tiresome day.

May is in her room at her white painted wooden desk, looking over her lecture notes and trying to do her new assignment she was told to do by her professor. Flicking through her notes and highlighting the main things she soon finishes quickly and opens up her laptop. Typing away at her keyboard and every now and then running her hands through her hair when trying to think of something to write.

She soon hears the sound of the door clicking open and the sound of feet scattering into the apartment.

"We're home!" She hears Ki-Bum shoat from the hallway, and stops typing at the laptop, saves her work and closes it quickly.

She knows exactly what's about to happen and runs to her door to close it, but she's too late. Donghae and Eunhyuk charge through the doorway. Donghae pounces on her, pinning her down to the floor in between his knees.

"Oppa get off!" She screams struggling to get out of his grip. She's about to push herself out with her hands until Eunhyuk grabs them, and Donghae shakes his finger at her

"Anni~" He grins and pulls his hands up getting them ready. Knowing what's going to happen she clenches her teeth and scrunches her eyes shut. He pulls his hands down to her sides and starts to tickle her.

"Ahahahahahahaaha!" May screams in laughter "Opp- hahaha –Oppaahahaha!" Tears soon trickle down her face and she laughs so hard her breathing starts to become uneven. Donghae doesn't stop and tickles her even harder making her scrunch up slightly as her sides start to hurts from so much laughing. "oppaahaha I haha I hahahah I c-can't hahaha b-b-breathe!" She manages to say between her laughter.

He lets her go and starts laughing himself as he climbs off her and slumps on the floor next to her. Eunhyuk also takes his grip off her hands and laughs too, crossing his legs. She breathes out in relief and then slowly gets up, fixing her clothes, then shoots death glares at Eunhyuk and Donghae. They both glance at each other.

"Run!" Donghae shoats and they both get up and start to sprint out of the doorway.

"I'm so going to get you both!" May screams and goes to chase after the two laughing hooligans, who are now heading towards the kitchen.

*Ring Ring*

The apartment phone starts to ring and everyone stops in their tracks and look over to the phone. Siwon gets up and picks the phone up

"Yoboseyo...mmm...auhh...okay...yeah sure" He lowers the phone from his ear and covers the microphone with his hand "MAY!"

"Neh! Coming!" she shoats from the kitchen, then faces Donghae and Eunhyuk and gives them both glares, and then heads out of the room towards Siwon.

"Your mom is on the phone" Siwon says handing the phone over to her

"Neh Gumawa" She takes the phone off him and lifts it to her ear, "Hello? Yeah mom...No I don't need anything, it's all been taken care of...yeah I'm fine, how are you? mmm...yeah...sure...okay then I'll ring you later...okay bye!" She puts the phone down back onto its stand.

"What did she say?" Ki-bum asks looking over at May

"Nothing much, just asking how I am, and she said she will phone later" She answers and walked back into the kitchen.

She saw that Donghae was drinking a glass of water and didn't notice her come into the room so she snuck up behind him and shouted "BOO!" next to his ear, startling him and making him spit out his water in shock. May couldn't help but laugh and he turned around to see who it was.

"YAA!" May just stuck her tongue out and ran into the living room. Donghae chased after her and she jumped onto the couch where Heechul was sitting and squished herself next to him nudging him.

"Oppa! Tell him off!" She says pouting and pointing at Donghae who is trying to pull her off, but she clings onto Heechul even tighter.

Heechul turns red and then shouts "Yaa! Donghae! Jugulle!?"

Donghae stops what he is doing as Heechul has never shouted at him like that... they were only playing. He just winks at May and then leaves the room.

May sits up properly and looks at the heated up Heechul. "Oppa Wea?" She asks him but he just grabs her hand and pulls her up taking her to his room.

He closes the door behind him not letting go of his grip on her hand and pins her against the wall startling her. Her heart races as he stares at her with annoyed eyes.

She looks down trying to avoid eye contact. He lifts her head with his index finger and makes her look into his eyes. Her eyes start to become watery and she starts to get scared at what Heechul is doing. "Op-oppa wea?..." She asks with a croaky voice as she is holding back her tears. Seeing this Heechul's eyes relax and then he looks at May with concern.

May relaxes too as she senses Heechul calming down. But she still wonders why he isn't letting her go and why he got so annoyed?

He lifts his hand and wipes May's tear that had found its way down her face then cups her cheek with one hand. She searches his eyes as to why he is acting this way but she can't seem to find an answer. He looks down at her lips and then up at her eyes again. She bites her bottom lip without realising, and this causes Heechul to look back at her lips.

He gulps and then inches closer to her, and soon she can feel his hot breathe near her lips. She closes her eyes in reaction and his lips touch hers. They both don't move for a while until soon Heechul moves back and lets her hand go looking at her as if searching for an answer.

She looks back at him and touches her lips, then runs out the room not looking back once to even care what Heechul was shouting. She ran straight into her room and shut the door behind her and slid down it, still her hand on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Heechul kicks the wall "Shit! What did you do Kim Heechul! She probably will avoid me forever now" He sighs and lies down on his bed. "What shall I do now?" He scruffs his hair and puts his head under his pillow.

May sits with her back facing the door and the kiss keeps replaying in her head, "It all makes sense now" She mutters to herself then blushes. She knew there was something different about Heechul's actions around her, but hadn't quite worked out what, but now she knew exactly why. He had acted slightly self conscious and awkward because he liked her. "Aish! How can you be so stupid MAY!? It was actually pretty obvious" She says recalling back many events where Heechul would act up around her.

*Knock Knock*

"May come and eat!" Ki Bum knocks on her door.

"Coming!" May replies back, takes a deep breath, puts a smile on her face and opens the door. She spots Ki Bum walking over to Heechul's room "Oh crap" She says and runs into the room where everyone is sitting at the table. She quickly sits in between Donghae and Eunhyuk.

"Heyy! I was sitting next to my wife can you move please" Donghae exclaims. May just sticks her tongue out and he chuckles at her. "Fine stay there" He places a plate in front of her and pats her head. She just smiles warmly back

"Gomawa"

Heechul comes into the room and May tries her best to avoid any eye contact with him, it would just be too awkward. He also tries to avoid May, and he sits in between Ryeowook and Sungmin, which was the only vacant spot left, however, the spot was right opposite where May was sitting.

"Oh great" May mutters

"What's that?" Eunhyuk asks, thinking she had said something to him.

"Oh, nothing... can you pass me the drink" She says trying to avoid him prying on it.

Eunhyuk gives a confused look "You can ask Heechul it's near him" He says looking over towards Heechul, who is now staring at his food.

"Ahhh...well..." May looks towards Heechul and tries her best to put a smile on "Ermm... Hee-"She's cut off with Heechul pouring a glass and placing it in front of her. She clears her throat and then says "Gomawa" Without looking up at him and takes a sip of her drink.

May and Heechul both ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

"Okay let's clean up guys!" Ki bum says as he picks his plate up. Today it was Ki Bum's, Shindong's, Heechul's, Kyuhyun's and May's turn to clear up the table, and wash the dishes.

"I'll wash the dishes with Ki Bum!" Kyuhyun shoots up from his place.

"I'll help dry them" Shindong shrugs his shoulders and walks into the kitchen.

"That's left with May and Heechul to clear up the table and wipe it clean" Ki Bum smiles, then him and Kyuhyun leave to go into the kitchen.

May and Heechul both look at each other, then May sighs and picks up the dishes, ignoring him and walks straight into the kitchen. Heechul follows behind with the rest of the dishes.

Ki Bum notices the tension between the two of them. "What's wrong May?" He asks and then looks back at Heechul "Heechul is everything okay between you two? You didn't fight did you?"

May puts on a smile "No everything is fine, don't worry too much Ki Bum, you might get white hairs" May giggles and then walks back out the room, to grab the last bit of dishes.

They finish clearing up and then everyone sits together has a bit of fun and laughs and soon it becomes night. Everyone heads to their rooms for the night.

May's POV

I get changed into my night dress and lie down in my bed. Usually recalling the things I do in the day puts me to sleep, but that one thing just keeps repeating making me think of the possibilities of tomorrow. What if I hadn't run off? What if it was just the heat of the moment and he doesn't actually like me? But that doesn't explain his actions before? I blush a little, Am I really falling for him? Thinking of so many ifs, I toss and turn, but no luck in falling asleep

"Might as well go get something to eat, maybe get a hot drink" I say to myself "I guess everyone's in their rooms so I don't have to put my gown on"

I get up and walk out heading towards the kitchen. I go and make myself a sandwich and hot chocolate. Holding the two things in my vacant hands I go towards the sitting room to eat.

Heechul's POV

I walk straight into my room and collapse on my bed. What has today come to? Stupid Heechul! Why did you do that? I scruff my hair annoyed at myself. Now it's all awkward between us...

I pick up the phone next to me and roam through twitter, reading tweets from everyone.

"Had my first kiss today, now look, we are together" I read the tweet out loud "AISH!" No help! I dash the phone across the room. I can't go to sleep like this... maybe I'll go occupy myself with some TV. I get up off my bed and head out to the sitting room.

Just as I sit at the sofa, I see a dark figure coming into the room.

Narrator's POV

"Oh..." May says as she spots Heechul on the sofa with a remote in his hand. It's not like she can run out since she was holding a mug of hot chocolate and if that spilt it wouldn't be good.

"Mianhae" She hears Heechul say and he gets up from his seat.

"No no, sit, its okay" She says, thinking to herself maybe she should just be normal, it's not like they can ignore each other forever.

Heechul gulps slightly as May's night dress soon comes into view when she walks towards the sofa, not wanting to be rude and walking out, he just sits back down on the sofa and switches the TV on.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asks him as she props her bare legs up onto the sofa.

"Mm" Heechul hums in agreement trying not to look in May's direction, "You?" He asks back

"Yeah..." She picks up a sandwich from her plate then looks at Heechul "Want one?"

"No its okay" He shakes his head.

There is a few seconds silence before May breaks it. "You know Heechul, I've been thinking" May looks back over at him, and he looks back at her as what she says catches his attention.

She blushes slightly, as his face comes into view when it hits the moonlight coming from the window, making his face look even more paler than it is, but this seemed to make him look more handsome. This also made her forget what she was about to say as she stared into his glistening eyes.

He furrowed his eyebrows, when she didn't say anything, and this made her snap out of her daze.

"Oh, ermm!" She quickly looked away going bright red in the face, Heechul saw and a smirk spreads across his face.

"So what were you about to tell me?"

"Well, ermm, I've been thinking... And well you know I want to know whether I actually am falling for you or not... so can we..." May plays with the bottom of her dress and bites her lip.

Heechul's eyes widen in shock and then his gaze is drawn to where she is tugging at her dress, he looks back up at her face, but she is looking at the floor. Before she can carry on with what she is going to say, he already knows, and moves her head so it's facing towards him.

She's a bit stunned at first but relaxes as she knows she asked for it anyway, she wanted to know whether she actually loved him or not, or was it just the moment.

He inches closer to her and she immediately closes her eyes and gulps. He soon reaches her lips and they both come in contact. May's heart starts to beat rapidly and he slowly wraps his arm around her waist. Gradually getting lost into the heated moment, she could feel the longing and crave from Heechul's slow movement of his lips.

From there she knew that she also had the same feelings for him and in response, her lips started to move in motion with his, matching his rhythm as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This gesture brought a smile to Heechul as his lips curled slightly in between the link they formed and he touched his lips against hers for the last time before parting them slowly, not taking his eyes off hers.

They stayed in that position staring at each other, communicating with their eyes, telling each other how much they wanted one and other, but soon their moment was broken by the shuffling of feet and a gasp that echoed in the dimly lit room.

Heechul quickly let go of May, and she also lets go of her grasp too, both looking back at who had made the noise.

"Mianhae... I just came to get my phone" An alarmed Sungmin says looking towards the table next to the couple.

They both look towards the table where a black coloured smart phone lay. May picks it up and hands it to Sungmin, bowing and walks past him and straight into her room. Sungmin still standing in the same position as if stone, blinks a few times before Heechul walks towards him and puts his hand on Sungmin's shoulder startling him.

Sungmin stutters slightly in shock, as Heechul glowers at him.

"Don't even dare tell anyone, not even Leetuek hyung" Heechul sneers and then leaves a terrified Sungmin and heads towards his own room, slamming the door shut.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hyung! Go wake up May! We are going to leave in about an hour" Ryeowook shoats at Leetuek from down the hallway

"Okay!" He shoats back and walk over to May's room "I'm so busy aish!" Before he reaches to her room he spots Heechul come out of his room. "Just in time" He murmurs to himself "YAA! Heechul, go wake up May I have some important things to do"

Before Heechul could reply to him, Leetuek walks straight into his own room and shuts the door behind him. Heechul is about to enter May's room and spots Sungmin from the corner of his eye, Sungmin sees this and fidgets slightly before walking off. He smirks to himself and then knocks at May's door.

"May? You awake?" He waits for a reply but doesn't get one, "May!?" He says her name a bit louder, he hears a bit of shuffling.

"Mmmm" She replies pulling the covers up and over her head getting more comfy into her bed.

"Is that a yes? Can I come in?" He asks

He gets another "Mmmm" as a reply and then silence.

Shaking his head he mutters "Does that mean yes or no?... I'll take it as a yes" He reaches for the handle and turns it "I'm coming in" He says before opening the door, revealing a neat room and a lump on the bed. He chuckles to himself and blushes slightly, and then sits at the edge of the bed.

May feels the bed move, as if someone sat next her and uncovers her head from the blanket. Blinking her eyes numerous times to get them clear and then looks to where the person has sat. Her eyes shoot open as she sees Heechul and she quickly sits up on the bed and brings the blanket up holding it in place. "Oppa!" She says surprised and turns red in the face.

He chuckles at her goofiness "I did say I was coming inside... anyway Leetuek hyung told me to wake you up" He smiles

"errmm...oh..right" She grabs her phone on her cabinet to check the time "OMG it's already 10!"

Heechul snickers and gets death glares from May and he straightens his face.

"This is your entire fault" She says sticking her tongue out at him.

"HOW!?" He acts shocked and then laughs to himself "Well I'm awake before you, so you can't say it's my fault"

"Well...well..Argh shush!" She replies as she can't think of a comeback.

"Aren't you going to get up then?"

"Aren't you going to get out of my room then?" She replies back to him and raises her eyebrow

"No, make me" He says leaning himself on his arms as he places them on either side of him.

"Yaa Kim Heechul!" She pushes him straight off the bed and he lands with a thud on the floor "Oh damn! Did I push you too hard!" She says quickly getting out of her duvet and leaning over the bed to see how he landed on the floor.

"Boo!" Heechul says popping up from where she was leaning over on the bed and startles her causing her to fall back onto her bed. He laughs like a lunatic, stands up and leans over her on the bed causing her to blush bright red. He smirks at her rosy cheeks and leans forward just so his mouth is near her ear and whispers "Dress nicely, we're going out today" before moving back and winking at her, then leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

May stays shocked in her position for a few seconds before jumping off her bed and touching her face, feeling the heat slowly decrease. "What does he mean by we're going out?" She mutters before opening her wardrobe and getting out something to wear and heading towards the shower.

"Yaa Heechul did she wake up?" Leetuek asks grabbing his jacket from the rack.

"Yeah she's just getting ready. Hyung what's with the sudden trip to Lotte world?" Heechul asks Leetuek

Leetuek just shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, I thought we haven't been anywhere in ages and because we finally got a day off, we might as well have some fun and show May round our famous theme park" He nods smiling at his answer.

"Oohh" Heechul nods too and then heads into the kitchen to grab something to eat.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm ready!" May chants as she enters the room where everyone is sitting waiting.

"Finally! You took so long!" Yesung replies as he jumps out of his seat

May gives glares to Yesung "Well I am a girl! Anyway where are we going?" May grins and looks over at Leetuek

"It's a secret! Now let's go!" He says heading towards the door and everyone follows.

"You look pretty" Heechul whispers into May's ear, she just blushes a hint of red and walks in front of him as if he hadn't said anything. He pouts and follows behind her.

"Yaa are you ignoring me?" He asks her, but she doesn't reply and slightly jogs ahead and grabs Donghae's arm.

"Oppa~" She sways side to side like a little girl, and Donghae just sniggers. Heechul gets jealous as he watches from behind.

"Neh~" He replies back.

"Oppa, where are we going?" She batters her lashes at him, but no luck, he just shakes his head and giggles. Heechul's ears start to produce steam.

"I'm not telling~" He taps his nose and carries on walking.

Heechul barges between the two, breaking their link "Excuse me" He says to Donghae and drags May away from him. May doesn't say a word and just follows unquestioningly. "Why are you acting like this?" Heechul asks her crossing his arms.

May puts her hand on his shoulders for support, tiptoeing she lifts herself and whispers in his ears "Because you won't tell me where we are going" She drops her grip and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Yaa, is that it? Why were you grabbing on to Donghae then?" He raises his eyebrow

"To see this" She smirks and squeezes his cheeks

"Ahh" He rubs his cheeks in pain "What?" He says confused

"To see how easily you get jealous" She sniggers at his confused face.

"I am not jealous!" He huffs and looks away.

"Cute!" She pokes his cheek and winks at him, walking away so she can catch up with the rest that are already across the parking lot. He follows smirking behind.

-At Lotte World-

"OH EM GEE!" May screams when she sees the bright glowing sign for Lotte World through the car window, everyone covers their ears as their drums are about to pop.

After her 5 minute spazz, she calms herself down and everyone makes their way to the entrance to pay for their tickets.

"Can I get 14 tickets please" Leetuek asks the guy at the ticket booth. The guy gets shocked and looks past Leetuek and counts everyone one by one to make sure Leetuek is telling the truth. He awkwardly hands over the tickets as Leetuek gives him the money.

"Our first date is Lotte World isn't that awesome" Heechul thinks to himself as they all enter excited.

"I call dibs on May!" Yesung and Donghae shout at the same time, and then they look at each other with glares. May just giggles.

"Yaa me first!" Yesung cries

"NO I said it first!" Donghae retaliates

"Yaa She's mine!" Heechul breaks their little cat fight. They both look at Heechul with a weird expression.

"I'm sure you guys were acting all awkward yesterday" Donghae raises his eyebrow

"er..so..so what! We made up!" Heechul gives a cheesy grin and grabs May's arm.

"Rigggghht..."

"Hold up! I know what will make this fair" Siwon speaks up

"What is that?"

"Why don't you guys play rock, paper, scissors and whoever wins, gets to take May with them for the whole day?" He suggests

"I like that idea!" Yesung cheers

"No no no!, How about I just take her" Heechul does an eye smile.

"No, I like that idea too! So that's two against one, so rock, paper, scissors it is!" Donghae agrees

"Fine! I'll win anyway!" He gives in

They play rock paper scissors and Yesung gets out first, and it's between Donghae and Heechul.

"Rock, paper, Scissors!" They shout and bring their hands forward to show what they had picked.

"OH NO!" Heechul screams holding his hair, Donghae does a little victory dance and cups May's arm.

"Yay! May let's go have fun!" Donghae joyfully drags May into the park leaving a very disappointed Heechul.

"Shit! If he does anything stupid I will kill him!" Everyone looks at Heechul like he's some mad man, and he looks back at everyone, "What!? Don't look at me like that! Come on Sungmin let's go"

Sungmin obediently follows behind Heechul, and everyone else splits into their pairs too.

"Hey May, let's go on this ride" Donghae says pointing at a very scary looking roller coaster.

May swallows her spit "hehe... why don't we just play a few arcade games...?" She suggests trying to avoid going on the very high and fast ride. She was really scared of roller coaster, but didn't want to embarrass herself.

"But I want to go on that!" Donghae points and grins

"But ... "

"But what? Are you scared?" He looks at May who is now looking at the floor, and small smiles forms on his face. "You could have just told me...hmmmm... let's do what you want then" He grins

May looks up at Donghae and smiles back warmly "Thank you"

"It's okay"

"Hmm let's go play in the arcade room?" Her voice rises with excitement

"Let's go!" They both go over to the arcade room.

A/N: Okay there will be a part two don't worry! :P Just wanted to save that for something special i want to write in the next part ;) Enjoy! Please give reviews! I really appreciate them ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

"Yaaay! I won!" May bounces up and down cheering.

"No fair, you cheated!" Donghae says sticking his tongue out at her.

"Haha, you just can't take it that a girl beat you at the hoops" May grins.

"Okay fine fine! Let's see who wins at air hockey then!"

"Bring it on!"

They both run up to the game and Donghae slots the token into the machine. The game begins, but soon ends with a score of 3:1 to Donghae.

"Hey no fair, you're meant to go easy on a girl"

"So sly, bringing that up now" Donghae tuts

"Anyway, let's go exchange our tokens for gifts" May says grabbing onto Donghae's arm and dragging him to the gift shop.

As May roams the other side of the show cabinet, Donghae makes sure she isn't looking and chooses a cute teddy bear for her.

May comes running back to see what he bought but it was already wrapped up.

"Did you choose something then?" Donghae asks her

"Ah yeah" She shows him a small box wrapped up.

"Shall we go then?"

May nods in response and they head out to see what other special things Lotte World had for them.

"I want to ride that train!" May says pointing at the tracks that toured the whole place.

"Let's go then!" Donghae said excitedly and they both head over to the station.

"Waa this is going to be so cool!" May says in excitement.

"Oh wait here a second I need to go do some business" He coughs. May laughs and sits at a bench with the giant wrapped up gift next to her. Some minutes past, and so she starts playing with her phone.

"Oh my gosh is that you May?"

May looks up to see who the owner of the voice is and her eyes widen in complete shock

"Aden!" She gets up from where she was sitting and hugs the man in front of her. Aden was May's friend in secondary school back in England. He had brown hair and these bright hazel eyes. They would share so many things with each other but soon had to part as both went to different colleges.

"Wow May, you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you... you've gone prettier" He grins

"Thanks" May giggles at his compliment, "What are you doing here in Korea anyway?"

"I can ask the same" He chuckles "I got promoted at my work place, and my new office is here in Seoul"

"Ahh" May nods "Well, you kind of already know why I'm here, remember my dream of studying here, well it came true" She grins

"Wow that's awesome May! Hey why don't we walk and talk, it'll be better"

May agrees, completely forgetting about waiting for Donghae as she had gotten distracted by her past friend Aden. They talked for some time, catching up on what they had missed through the years they hadn't seen each other for.

Donghae soon finishes his tinkle and heads back to where he had last saw May, but upon reaching there he had not spotted her anywhere.

"Where could that girl have disappeared to?" He sits next to the giant gift on the bench and scratches his head in thought looking at the gift. "She couldn't have gone far, if she left this... maybe she's coming back"

Donghae decides to wait and see if May comes back. Half an hour goes by and there is still no sight of her. He then concludes that she isn't coming back and wonders what could have happened. "I better go check around the park, maybe first call everyone and ask if she is with them" Donghae pulls his phone out from his pocket and dials rapidly, first calling the leader.

Heechul's POV

I hear a very familiar giggle and turnaround from the queue I had just joined, to spot May with... wait not Donghae but some other guy... and he looks foreign too.

"Yaa Sungmin, you go on this ride, I think I feel a bit dizzy I'm going to take a break" I lie so I can go runs off in the direction where May is. She keeps holding on to him and laughing, she seems really relaxed and open around him... I wonder who he is? Shall I call her? Hmmm

"Yaa May! Chagiya!" I shoat and she turns around to see who called her. I run up to her and a smile forms on her face.

"Oh! Heechul oppa!" She greets happily and then looks around and over my shoulder "Where is Sungmin?"

I try to think of a believable excuse "Ahh well, he got a bit annoying since he didn't want to go on the same rides, so we parted our ways"

"Oh... I see, well anyway Heechul this is Aden my best friend from school" May introduces the guy beside her and he takes his hand out for me to shake. I accept his handshake "And Aden this is Heechul my..." She stops and looks as if she is thinking of what to say.

What is there to think of? "We're a couple!" I grin and take May's hand; she turns a shade of red.

"Yaa Oppa!" She nudges my arm and I just laugh a little at her cute embarrassed face.

"It's okay May, I kind of sussed that out anyway from the way he called you" He says and gives a warm...but fake looking smile.

I better keep a close eye on this Aden...

YAAAY I updated! Sorry I took so long T.T Just I started college again so I'm super busy again, hopefully my faithful readers you will wait for my update! :) Thanks for reading!

Darkmay Xx


End file.
